


The Next Three Days

by SimplyMatt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMatt/pseuds/SimplyMatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s1070.photobucket.com/albums/u490/Simplymatt2/?action=view&current=thenextthreedays.png"></a>
</p><br/><img/><p>Emmett is finally leaving the safety of the clinic after months of therapy, knowing nobody in London except a volunteer at the clinic, Carlisle. Can they overcome how different their lives are form a friendship, maybe more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters, they remain the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> OK, so this was my very first attempt at writing, and yes I know this is rough around the edges and I have been offered some beta help, but I am keeping it the way it is.
> 
> I kinda like its roughness xxx

**Day One**

 

**Emmett.**

I sit across from Dr Platt as she fills out the paper work. She is signing off that I am safe, no longer a risk to myself and able to be on my own again, so she says anyway. Yes, I have come to terms with my issues, my dark side, the cause of me to give new details to my wrists with a razor blade. Permanent scaring is the new tattoo for my generation, so Dr Platt jokes. She has encouraged me to use them positively as a constant reminder of where I once was, and where I am now.

Dr Platt, ever insistent I call her Esme, thinks it's more personal that way, has helped me get myself together and realise that hurting myself won't help with anything. She is nothing like your normal psychiatrist, more on my level, and doesn't do that stupid sugar coating thing that most doctors do.

"Yes, killing yourself will get you what you want, so go on, do it, hurt everyone else around you and take the easy way out." Esme says. It makes sense why her clinic is privately run, I am sure she would get struck off for speaking to patients like this otherwise.

Esme doesn't actually need work, she doesn't need the money, she just loves her job, a self-confessed career woman with a very well paid husband. Not that she would let that stop her having her own life and career.

"That's it, all done, you're free to leave and start living again. Excited?" Esme asks me beaming. She calls me her star patient, almost a full mental recovery in under three months. Well a full enough recovery in that I can live away from the clinic on a trial basis to see how I cope, but she likes to fill me with confidence she knows I need and have inside me.

I shrug; yes I am excited to get my freedom back, and who wouldn't be? I am just terrified to be alone; I have never lived alone before. Living away from the clinic with my own thoughts may drag me back into the darkness I often still feel within me.

Esme looks at me and raises an eyebrow. The first thing I learnt at the clinic was that a shrug to Esme isn't an answer. "I am a psychiatrist not a mind reader Emmett McCarty, I suggest you verbalise if you wish me to help you" she would say.

"I guess", I say to her, just to get this done and to make life easier,  _my_  life that is.

"Emmett, you're not going to be alone just because you're leaving the clinic. This is to help you to see how you are able to cope on your own. I am a call away and you  _will_  still be coming in twice weekly for your appointments." I know she is a woman to be listened to, one who doesn't take no for an answer. I simply nod and smile at her, acknowledging that I understood. Esme raises an eyebrow and gives me a look. A look that makes me verbalise my nod. She smiles, satisfied that she got her way.

Fuck, my life would be easier if I had a crush on Esme Platt, was born  _right_  in the eyes of society. For an older woman she is every straight man and lesbians dream. Legs that seemed to go on forever, toned to perfection, carrying her slim, toned frame and firm unaltered by surgery chest. She looked like a girl in her late twenties, yet just last week she had celebrated her fortieth birthday. Esme prides herself on her looks and puts it down to being a strict vegan from childhood, going to the gym four times a week and not ruining her body with child birth. She doesn't go in for surgery like all catty women assumed, and she could easily afford it if she wanted since she was one of the most sought after in her field.

I knew from a very early age that I liked guys, and that girls would just be friends. I was one of the lucky ones though, I told my parents when I was eleven that I liked boys. Rather than tell me I would grow out of it or that I should take more time to think it through, they were both thrilled. My mother simply beamed and said that she was happy that she would have someone to go shopping with and they both agreed that at least they would have someone to clean up their shit when they are old and incontinent this was the new family joke. They both agreed that it wasn't  _what_ I was, but that I was happy in being  _who_  I was.

I was one of the luckiest kids that ever came out as gay, and spent the next four years being as happy as I thought I could be. That was until the first of my dark events happened.

My parents, while out with friends one night not far from our home in Leeds, were driving back when a drunk driver decided to ruin everyone's life and crash into them, killing all three of them instantly. My world was to crash in on me. My mother had no living relatives so I was to be taken care of by my father's brother, who I didn't even know existed, and his wife came to live with me in my family home. They didn't have to work again as they could live off the monthly payments they got from my inheritance until I came of age to look after my own money. Within the first week of them moving in they started partying and drinking away most of the money we got. It wasn't long after this that the second dark event in my live started to rear its ugly head.

**Carlisle**  

I sat at the reception desk staring at Dr Platt's office door. She is completing the release forms for  _him_ , the patient I have slowly grown obsessed with since he came to the clinic three months ago. I helped register him and settle into his new residence, and although I thought he was cute, I had just recently broken up from my ex and really wasn't looking for another relationship yet.

Emmett arrived at our London based clinic from the worst down pour in ages. He was soaked to the bone. As he followed the porter and Esme, he looked like a drenched puppy with a face like a slapped arse, which was an expression most of the patients here had, and who was I to judge? Carlisle Cullen, son of a rich family who really didn't need to work but was far too stubborn to sit at home living out of his parents pocket and wanted his own psychology degree and career.

From the day he arrived, I found myself making excuses to go check on him to see if he was comfortable, needed anything, anything at all. Esme knew I had a crush but that I would never act on anything while he was a patient. She was happy to watch me fall over myself though.

"I don't care if you bend him over my desk as long as he is no longer a residential patient, but please, no touchy until he is healthy and living alone." Esme said, then laughed at how instantly I went the colour of her red dress. She was more like my sister then my boss and as I had been volunteering at her clinic since I left school she knew I would never let her down. I think Esme loved the fact that I seemed to do more hours at the clinic, now I had someone to come and brood over.

I stare at her office door, knowing I won't get to see him until he comes back for his twice weekly visits and I feel crap. I sigh and rest my head in my hands whilst I stare out the window into the streets at the human traffic rushing through the London streets, not stopping as they rush to their very important destinations. At any moment Emmett will leave the clinic and venture into that bustle. Heading to his new flat, a new life, and possibly a new love. That thought sickened me.

Esme had been dropping hints about people who never tell others of their feelings, and how it consumes them like a cancer, because they never take the leap. She eventually became tired of being subtle and informed me that unless I actually  _told_  Emmett how I felt, she would stop paying me. Said she was so sick of the two of us catching each other's eye then looking away like some low budget American movie. Of course I had to point out to her that I was a volunteer and that I actually didn't get paid.

"Well when you decide to form a relationship with someone other than Mr Right hand and actually admit he is your Mr Right, let me know so I can buy a hat. I love gay weddings!" She teased as she walked away from my desk smiling a few days ago. She is such a fag hag it sickens me. I know that is why the majority of her male staff are homosexual.

Not that I dared admit it to her, but Esme was right, we had being making eye contact since Emmett started opening up more to people, which was an amazing turn around considering what his files said he had been through. It wasn't so much that I was spying into his files, I was filing them…..and, well, checking for spelling mistakes…which meant I had to read them, I just never told Esme that. His history was part of what prevented me asking him out, thinking he would never let another soul near him again. Then, when his files and his demeanour showed such improvement that I saw a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe.

I told myself that on his last day, as he left the clinic I would ask him out. Yes I knew my timing would be fucking ridiculous but I wasn't asking to jump in bed with the guy, just get coffee, no harm ever came from drinking coffee.

The opening of the office door brought me back to reality with a thud. As I saw Esme walking out into reception followed by Emmett who seemed to actually be smiling, clearly looking forward to leaving, I suddenly felt sick at my obviously stupid idea.

"Well Emmett here is the first step to your new life. Remember I am just a phone call away and if you cannot get me directly, then the office calls are always manned, as you well know" Esme was smiling at him like a proud mother. She turned and looked at me with that look in her eye, which plainly said it was time for me to grow a pair and man up.

"Carlisle, be a gem and escort Emmett down to the front doors, there should be a taxi waiting. Well there better be." She asks while turning back to Emmett "Your bags are already at the flat so don't worry. Be good and I will miss you." She tells him before embracing him with one of her legendary hugs, a hug I am sure he finds uncomfortable but he has learned that she is always right.

"Of course I will." I say to her before turning my attention to Emmett. I look up into his bright blue eyes that seem to finally be getting a spark to them that was missing when I had first met him. He is slightly taller then me, 6'5" and a larger framed bone structure then most, perfect rugby build, but I don't think he is into that. Actually, I am not too sure what he is into, but if all goes well then I will be able to get to know him….better at least. "R….ready?" I ask him, nervously stumbling over my words.

He simply shrugs, but this is the norm for him, he isn't your typical chatterbox homosexual. We walk to the lift that takes us to the ground floor of the eight floor building and step inside when it arrives. The lift seems to be going at racer speed and I know that in just a few seconds, if I don't say what I wish to say now, then I never will.

"You, erm….looking forward to having your independence back?" I ask him nervously.

"Guess so, not actually sure what I will do though, but I need to finally get back into normality." He replies.

I know he doesn't have friends or family in the area. Any friends he had are back in Leeds and that his aunt and uncle are awaiting trial for what they did within the next few weeks. This leaves him pretty much alone, in a city he doesn't know.

I swallow down my fears and attempt to ask him, very politely. "I know this is a bad time, but I am not sure when I will see you again, and if I don't do this now I may regret it forever so please forgive my timing, but I would really like to see you again, away from the clinic, for coffee. That is if you want too." That was what I  _wanted_  to say, but my verbal diarrhoea seemed to have a mind of its own and belying my mature twenty-one years I embarrassingly blurt out. "COFFEE!" far too aggressively than I intended.

He turns to me shocked as we arrive at our destination. I will for the lift wire to snap, right now and kill me, please, end me now.

"S-sorry?" he says.

"I, erm, well I wondered if…" damn this was hard, I am twenty one and he, barley nineteen must think I am fool.

"Are you asking if I would like to go for coffee?" he asked puzzled.

"Well, erm…" god why is this so hard, I need to throw up.

"Carlisle, I am just leaving the clinic to go to my new flat. I don't think coffee is a good idea, do you?"

Please god kill me now, I can feel the colour running from my already pale features. I will never be able to look at him again.

"But I guess I have no plans tomorrow." he says and his lips form a smile that stops me dead as it brings his entire face to life, making my heart pause for just a second.

I try to speak, but I just cannot get the words out. I just stand there staring at him as he exits the lift, turns and places his hand on the door stopping it from closing. I am dazzled by this new smile that I have lost the power of speech completely. He grins further then I thought humanly possible and say "Starbucks, Bond Street tomorrow at three?"

All I can do is continue to stare, which he seems to find amusing. He giggles and moves his hand. As the doors begin to close he calls out "See you at three". It's not until the doors close completely and the lift starts to rise that I have function of my body again, I realise I haven't breathed and I exhale deeply.

So it's a date.


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters, they remain the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF RAPE OF A MINOR – PLEASE BE AWARE OF THIS WHEN YOU START READING. IT IS NOT HERE TO OFFEND ANYONE, BUT IS NEEDED FOR THE STORY.

**Emmett**

I wake after my first night alone in my new flat covered in a sheen of cold sweat. The meds Dr Platt gave me help me sleep but they don't stop the dreams. The nightmares of my past, flood, unwelcome, into my unconsciousness. At least I don't wake screaming anymore. Now I just open my eyes in fear of what I will see, then spend the next few minutes breathing deeply trying to slow my heart rate back to normal. This can sometimes take a while, but it works.

Sitting up in my futon style bed I nervously let the dream come back to me as I reach for my diary. Esme makes me record each dream so that we can discuss them in our sessions. She didn't tell me I had to carry on with this process, but I do anyway, it helps somehow. As I fill several pages with a description of the dream, I don't hold back any details. Esme told me that to hold back is to lie to myself and this will never help me. The diary is filled with every single detail of my dreams and my life before Esme's clinic.

As a child I never suffered with nightmares, never needing a night light to sleep, and never having to sleep in my parent's bed for fear of being alone. Mother said that I just wasn't that kind of child, she said I loved my time alone to myself, something I inherited from both my parents.

My nightmares started not long after the accident, only a few days after Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee moved into my home. They came from their council house and jobless life's in Birmingham to live at my home in Leeds. Once my social worker Bella had sorted out all the details for them to take over my guardianship until I was of legal age, they completely ignored me as they looked around my home laughing at how they had hit the mother load as they called it. My parents left more than enough money for me and for part of it to be used for them to look after me, if you can call what they did looking after. Around Bella they were the doting parents to be, but once she left I was to be ignored while they drank and partied. Once, they even had sex in the living room while I was doing homework. I never could bring friends home now.

It was only after about a week of them living with me that I was woken by a drunken Charlie crashing into my room at one AM in the morning. I couldn't focus my sleepy eyes on him and only saw his silhouette in the bright hall light, but I could smell the whiskey from across my room. He didn't say anything as he approached me, pulled the sheets on my bed back before shoving me on my back and climbing on top of me. It was only then that I became aware of two things. One he was completely naked, and two, he had his full on erection pressed against my stomach.

As I started speak he pulled my hair so hard it brought tears to my eyes,

"Shut the fuck up you little cunt!" He yelled in my face.

He followed this with a punch to my face that caused me to literally see stars and I could feel a combination of blood from my nose and tears from my eyes rushing down my face. As he pulled my hair, he leaned in closer, forcing our lips to meet. I tried to lock my lips together but he pulled my hair harder and as I whimpered he forced his tongue in my mouth and roughly kissed me. As he was doing this, he pulled harder and harder on my hair and I was completely frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. I was too young and too scared to push him off, to do anything but allow the tears to fall. With his other hand he pulled down my boxers over my arse and grabbed my penis, forcing my foreskin so far back that I actually moaned in pain into his mouth. Until that night I had never even masturbated and he was pulling at my penis like it had been happening years.

Suddenly Charlie released hold of me and before I can pray this is over he flipped me over onto my chest in one action, then forced my face into the pillow. He grabbed my hair again and leant forward, chewing at my ear, breathing heavily into it. His whole weight was on me making it impossible for me to move and I began to panic again. Suddenly I could feel his other hand on my arse cheeks, prising them apart. He put his penis between them and stopped for a second. As he spat into his palm and pasted this between my cheeks I felt the words leave my mouth.

"Aunt…..Renee!" I could hear the fear in my own voice and hoped she would put a stop to it. Horrified I heard her move behind us, but all hope of help was taken away from me at her words.

"I am here darling, like I would miss this." She was actually going to watch him do this to me and before I could even consider the idea of her joining in I let out a violent scream as Charlie forced the tip of his penis into my arse.

He leaned in closer "Screaming only makes me harder!" he groaned as he pulled up my pelvis slightly to allow him to force the rest of him deep into me. I was blinded by a pain I never thought imaginable as Charlie began to thrust back and forth, slowly at first. He leaned back to grabbed my ankles, pulling hard, which caused me to fall completely flat on my front and he pushed himself further into me. Again, he pulled on my hair getting more excited as I screamed out for him to stop. I heard Renee coming closer into the room handing him something, a tie?

"Use this to get him in closer Charlie", she said, handing him the tie then kissing him.

I registered, through the pain; Charlie was moving the tie under me, just below my belly button. He was holding both ends in each hand, releasing the grip on my hair. I felt some small relief as he got up on his knees and I thought it was over, finally. I was wrong, he pulled so hard on the tie it forced me off the bed pelvis first straight into his groin, his penis going even further into me. I screamed again and again but this was only making him enjoy the moment even more. I managed to force myself not to make a sound, although it was unbearable. Charlie was literally pounding against me and the only sounds were the slapping noise as my arse meeting his pelvis, his groaning, and Renee touching herself under her skirt on the chair next to my bed.

I looked to the table near my bed, the happy family photo of my parents and me a few months before their death. I just knew this is my life now and all I could do was allow the tears to fall and focus on the photo, forgetting where I was and what was happening. It was at this point that I blacked out. The last thing I can remember, even now, was Charlie pulling his penis out of me and pulling on my hair again forcing my head to his groin. He forced his penis down my throat and finished his business in my mouth, holding my nose, forcing me to swallow his load.

The next morning I woke alone in my room. Half on the floor, my legs still on my bed, I was completely naked. As I tried to sit up, to begin standing I felt like a thousand knives were stabbing my groin. I whimpered in pain loudly and the horrors of the previous night came flooding back. I forced myself to stand, grabbing my bedside table for some support and tears exploded from me again. Like a ninety year old man I struggled to make it to my bathroom, hoping not to make any noise to rouse my new guardians.

Standing at the full length mirror I saw a survivor of an old horror movie staring back at me. This was the new me, face covered in blood, scratches all over my body, and the worst part was the blood all down my legs. Charlie had fucked me so hard he forced blood to pour from my arse. I stared at myself and felt the shame of my parents on me, the shame that I didn't make my uncle happy enough and he had to do this to me, in front of his wife. This was all my fault, I felt that totally in my heart and I started to cry again, feeling lost, not knowing how to please them. I heard my mothers voice asking me why, why did I disgrace her so?

Feeling numb, I slowly turned on the shower and try to wash away the night before, I fell painfully to my knees and sat their crying, allowing the water to take my tears of sorrow and apology to my parents.

Naively, I thought that night was a one off, a mistake I am sure we would all regret. Little did I know that it was only the start of the next five years of my hellish life.

xOx

I bring myself back to the present, memories are a fucking bitch. Changes need to be made and the first will happen at three o'clock when I actually meet a guy for the first time. One that won't just take something from me. I feel sick and run to the bathroom to throw up.

**Carlisle**

I feel like a kid at Christmas, awake far too early, too excited and nervous to sleep. I stare at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom, excitement filling my face, then panic then excitement again. In a few, hours I will be having coffee with Emmett. OK, I know it's not a date or anything like that, he has just left the clinic for the first time so rushing anything would be stupid, but it's a start.

We could get to actually know each other without the clinic around us, porters and psychiatrists keeping an eye out. Emmett can relax, me too perhaps, be himself more, it would be a clean slate for both of us. I just hope he sees me differently outside, not just as the guy who helped pull him down from the walls in the early days. I just wish I knew how he felt about me, will he see me as anything other then a friend?

This is new for me, worrying about guys. I am in no way big headed or anything, but I am not ugly, in fact I'm kinda hot. My chiselled features, toned body and perky arse have been known to drive men crazy. I am not normally single. Since ending things with Embry though, I have become a workaholic recluse, and I never expected to meet Emmett.

Before Embry I'd always had shit relationships, sometimes nothing more than a few dates. Guys who often knew of my family, knew I was rich and assumed I lived my life that way They didn't care that I actually had a personality, or even if I looked like Jack Black, they just saw my inheritance and money. It was always evident right away when a guy only wanted my money. They always wanted to go for expensive meals, clothes shopping, and  _always_  looked at me to pay for them. It was disgusting and pissed me off all the time. As soon as guys realised that I wasn't a meal ticket they made their excuses and left, not without throwing me a fuck for my looks, but still it was just that, a fuck.

Embry was different from the others; he didn't care about money either. He was new to town so didn't know me by reputation; I even gave him Swan as my surname so he didn't know I was loaded. Even when I told him the truth he still refused to let me pay for him, liking to pay his own way. He worked for a local youth charity and lived to his means, using all his spare cash in helping the under privileged. He didn't like splashing out, happy with the simple pleasures in life.

We'd met in our local Borders books and fell instantly in love, becoming inseparable from day one. It was the perfect cliché. Our eyes met across the gay romance section and we would always tell our friends that story, it made us laugh. We had a very happy two year relationship that only ended as he was needed in the Scotland centre and we knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work. Yes it hurt both of us to end, but we both had careers that we didn't want the other to give up on, and I didn't want to move universities. We still speak all the time and he is happy in a relationship with a very nice guy called Edward. Our friendship has gotten closer and happier than any sexual relationship we could have had.

Surely Emmett isn't a money grabber like the other guys around. Esme said his treatments were paid privately and not from the government, so I assumed his parents left him a few pounds. He didn't seem like he cared about cash, but he had his mind on other things these past few months and you can't really buy anything in the clinic. I really hope he isn't like the rest. I guessed that only time would tell.

I have never cared about money, but as my friends always tease, I was born into money so never had too. Even though I never wanted for anything, I never really asked anyone for anything either and hardly ever spent the money my parents put in my account weekly. My flat is a family home and the bills are covered. I walk everywhere or use the tube, and rarely ever go clothes shopping. When I do buy anything, it's always just from normal everyday shops and not designer places, I am just not into that. I never go out and party, I was far from being a club kid. I just go to uni, work at the clinic and go home to a nice home cooked meal and the odd glass of wine. To me, I am just normal; I just have no real money issues like many others on my course. I want my own career, made by me and not off the back of the Cullen name. I want a husband, possibly children and to grow old in the arms of my man. I just hope Emmett feels the same.

"How the fuck am I thinking long term already?" I laugh to myself, a little worried about looking into the future in this way and go make breakfast.

**Emmett**

I sit naked in my new living room, not bothering to dress after my shower; I can't escape my thoughts today. I look at the marks that cover my arms and legs, marks made by me, the ones everywhere else, made by  _them_. I remember well the first time I cut myself. It was the only way I knew to take control back to my life, I was in control of this, me, nobody else.

The abuse I suffered was a daily obsession for Charlie and Renee. They gave up trying to get me to fuck them, I refused to let myself get hard no matter how much sucking and tugging they inflicted. I just never got aroused by them. The beating didn't help, and I thank every day that they didn't consider Viagra. I wouldn't have been able to lose myself in my head during the abuse if I had to actually fuck them too.

Each cut I made gave me a rush of pleasure that amazed me, I was more fucked up then I thought. I refused to masturbate, I had no desire to do that to myself and anything sexual made me think of how I was shaming my parents and I didn't want to risk arousing my aunt and uncle if I was caught. They thought it was hysterical that I cut myself and Charlie would press on my cuts as he fucked me, breaking the healing and causing me more pain. He loved that he drove me to this and he would lick the blood from some of the cuts. He also loved making more cuts himself, beating me with his belt buckle to such a point that I couldn't even move, before he was at me again, having his way.

Years of abuse and my school never even noticed the change in me. I went from being happy and coherent to shy and quiet. They had far too much to worry about with the rowdy kids so because I was quiet and kept to myself, they ignored me. Charlie always made sure I went to school so Bella was never informed of any truancy. She didn't contact us as much anymore, as they were so good at their act, she assumed we were a happy family and the case was closed.

In the fifth and final year of the abuse I suffered, they had friends over for a party. Two women and three guys, all middle aged and as drunk as anything, partied down stairs. I was safe for one night, alone in my room, left to my cutting and depression. How wrong I was.

I was far from safe as they came in my room. I was fucked roughly by each man in turn for the entire evening while the women watched. One of the guys even managed to arouse me, hardening my penis, I couldn't stop him and they used this moment to take my full virginity. This session went on till dawn with no holding back and my stomach being filled repeatedly with cum. I was beaten one minute, fucked the next and they all loved it. The women fucked each other in the corner as they laughed and watched, not caring about the agony I suffered.

When I woke the next day the pain was the worst I had ever known and the shame was so unbearable that I couldn't cope with it. Walking was impossible, so I dragged myself to my razor drawer and slid the blade through my left wrist before attempting the right, but I couldn't grip the blade properly. I just wanted to end it all, the pain, the fear, everything.

I don't know who made the call to the emergency services, but I never saw my aunt and uncle again as I came round in a hospital bed. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious, but I didn't care, I was away from them.

xOx

**Emmett**

I walk to the cash machine to withdraw some cash for the three PM meeting with Carlisle; could I call it a date? The nerves sicken me but I decide to stick with the meeting. Looking at my bank balance, I finally get to see the money left to me by my parents, from their will, life insurance, and then the sale of our home. That was something I had wanted, I could never have returned there. Any good memories were now tarnished by my so called aunt and uncle.

I had never seen so much money and, according to Esme, I pretty much don't need to worry about money now. I'd never really thought about it before and now wasn't the time to worry, Esme had promised to get me some financial advisors help. I withdraw £20, that's enough for coffee….right? It now occurs to me how much I actually don't know about life. I withdraw another £20, just to be safe.

I arrive at the Starbucks we'd agreed to meet at in Bond Street, not far from my flat. It was within walking distance which was great for me as I don't know London at all. Stupidly I am twenty minutes early. I look around for the perfect seats, or any seats in fact as it's so damn busy in here, do people have a coffee addiction or something? I notice to my right, in a window seat, that he is already here, on a two seater sofa. I smile to myself wondering if he was early due to nerves too. He is reading a book but doesn't appear to be actually taking much notice of it, constantly looking out the window every few seconds. I walk over to the table and don't need to announce myself. As he looks up at me a grin spreads over his handsome face, lighting up his eyes.

"An early bird too I see". He continues to grin at me and invites me to sit.

**Carlisle**

Emmett sits next to me nervously, appearing to be racking his brain for something to say. God he looks so cute when he thinks, the mean part of me wants to leave him, stay silent so he has to carry on and look cuter with every second. Sadly, for me at least, I am a nice person and so I break the ice first.

"Would you like a coffee Emmett?" I ask, offering him my most handsome smile.

"Erm….well….I…." He stumbles out his words.

It suddenly occurs to me that Emmett may never have actually been here before. He was only thirteen when his parents died, so no coffee for him. Then with the crap he had to go through, maybe Starbucks was the last thing on his mind. Well done Carlisle, bring him to a place so far out of his comfort zone, well done, right on track!

"I'm getting myself a latte with a hazelnut shot if you're interested?"

He breaths deeply and the relief is apparent in his face.

"That sounds great". He reaches for his wallet.

"You can get the next one". I say and wink at him before I go over to the counter and order two Venti Hazelnut latte's, pay the checkout girl and wait for them to be made.

Looking over at Emmett, he looks completely lost, not looking around unlike the men and women gazing at him he was just staring straight ahead. Could he be any cuter? Man, how can he not see how amazingly hot he is, and he is here with  _me_. I grin to myself happily. Drinks finally made, I take them over and place them on our table I sit next to him.

"Enjoy." I say, throwing him yet another beaming grin. He smiles shyly and takes a sip of his drink.

"Thanks, it's really nice." He says and he actually seems to be relaxing. Well he's looking into my eyes anyway, and I could lose myself in those eyes. Add them to the dimples when he smiles and I never need to look at anything again. I try to imagine him with a few laughter lines and a little grey hair, thinking how he would look if we grew old together. Fuck me that's a hot thought. I stop thinking in case a very embarrassing erection pops up to say hello.

"Anytime." I answer him. "How's the flat?"

"It's really nice, bigger than I expected. I need to go shopping to buy things to go in it. Esme sorted the furniture out, I just need things that will make it feel like home".

I know what he means about the bigger part. The clinic rooms are not the biggest and the patients only have in there what they need, clothes and books etc. TV's and such are always in the communal areas to prompt socialisation.

"Well as long as you're happy there, that's all that matters isn't it". I smile again and focus on locking my eyes with his. Happily he smiles back and I feel myself melt into the sofa, he has a very odd effect on me.

We spend the next couple of hours drinking coffee and chatting, even laughing and joking. You wouldn't know that this guy went through all the crap he did. He just seems so normal, like any other guy I may meet up with. We are relaxed in each other's company, not a care in the world.

**Emmett**

For two hours we drink coffee, great coffee, coffee I have never tasted before. So many flavours, but I liked the hazelnut latte the most. Its Carlisle's favourite too. I am scared at how happy I am with him, this new Carlisle, different but also the same from the clinic Carlisle. Yes, I am happy he asked me out, I liked him before and would never have dared act upon my feelings if he hadn't have asked me. As I got better at the clinic, I did sometimes hope he would ask me, I wanted him too.

Esme told me I needed to date; I needed to not let the horrors of my past ruin any chance of happiness in the future. Yes, she doesn't expect me to get over my past right away, but she said I need to live, that my parents would want that for me, and that I needed a fresh start.

Carlisle is a nice guy, always friendly; I don't think he has a malicious side. Even if this goes nowhere, I will at least have a friend in London, someone I can spend time with in this alien city.

With every conversation and every gentle smile he gives me, I like him even more. I really like him by the time it was coming to an end, I just really hope he likes me too. I hope he doesn't see me as the disgusting boy that used to give pleasure to his uncle and his friends, that he knows I had no choice, no alternative. And, if he does like me, will he take things slowly, not rush me into anything I don't want to do?

Starbucks is getting less and less busy, people seem to be making their way home and the staff are starting to clear up. A lump fills my throat as I know this is coming to an end before I am ready for it. I want to stay here with him, I don't want to go home alone, not yet, it's still a new place to me and I cannot settle there. I wonder, would he…no that's stupid, he would never come back with me and not expect that I am gonna be the dirty slut I was for Charlie. Wait no; this is Carlisle, not Charlie, why should I doubt him? Carlisle is sweet, gentle, a nice person. He wouldn't force himself on me, wouldn't make me bend over for him until I was ready. Of course, he may not actually want to come with me, may not want to see me again. He speaks, breaking my thoughts, did my silence concern him?

"Shall we make a move?" He asks.

"OK". I reply a little sadder than I expected. "It was nice seeing you again". I say with my head looking down at the table.

"Well, I didn't want to end this here, I was actually hoping you would like to maybe get a DVD, a Chinese takeaway and maybe show me this flat of yours? If you don't mind of course?"

Fuck, is this guy a mind reader? Yes I wanted him to come back to mine but I didn't want him knowing that. "Sure." I answer with a small smile on my face. He grins and gets up, putting on his coat.

"Come on then". He says while offering me his hand. I look at it for a few seconds then reach up and take it. His hand is warm and causes a soft and small girly giggle to escape my mouth before I can stop it. I stand up feeling stupid.

"Can you be any cuter?" He says grinning at me. I am lost for words and just smile. I dare not say anything in case I ask him to marry me through my verbal diarrhoea.

We end up going to a local DVD shop and renting a film, collect a Chinese and make our way to my flat. He holds my hand the whole way and I don't care that people stare, I feel safer with him holding me. We enter my flat and I stand there while he admires the décor and takes his own personal tour.

"Esme has great taste". He says. He turns to look at me and we are both silent, just gazing at the other, not feeling uncomfortable at all.

The evening is amazing, better than I could've hoped for. He is the perfect gentleman, like the ones I remember from the old movies my Mum used to watch. He doesn't do anything I could even begin to consider as out of line. We eat the Chinese food while watching the DVD. As we sit on my sofa, our hands meet again for a moment and he takes mine in his. He slowly releases my hand and raises his arm around my head. I shudder at first and see Charlie's face flash before my eyes, but I shake it off and lean into the cuddle. I melt into him and stay there as we watch the movie. I start to ignore the rather dull film and turn my attention to the rising and falling of his chest as he breathes and the music his heart beat makes within my ears.

This is definitely my new happy place, here with Carlisle. This is the kind of life I want, the one I deserve.

**Carlisle**

I cannot believe I am actually here, in his flat, with him lying against me on the sofa. I never expected this at all. This is definitely my night and it's perfect. The movie was rubbish, but I wasn't paying attention to it, I was looking at his head against my chest, inhaling his beautiful scent. He smells of Lynx and let me tell you, that effect works on boys as well as girls. I don't want anything to spoil this. We only move as the credits roll.

"Well that was, interesting". I say.

"I thought it was amazing, best film ever". Emmett says.

Was he serious, were we watching the same movie? Emmett's serious face suddenly breaks out into hysterical laughter, the fucker was playing me! I can't help it, I burst out laughing too. The sod. The git with the smile of all the Angels.

"I need to change into some joggers, do you mind?" Emmett asks. "I hate hanging around in jeans." He smiles nervously. How could I ever argue with that smile? It's intoxicating.

"It's your flat, not mine". I smile at him encouragingly.

"Thanks, gimme a sec." He smiles again and runs to his bedroom. God that smile will be the death of me.

xOx

**Carlisle**

He stands before me in his long sleeve white tee and joggers. The same style tee he has always worn since I met him. It covers the marks I know he wants nobody to see. I have never seen them all, only a few. These are his marks, a part of him he only shares with Esme.

He smiles nervously at me as he sees me looking at his toned chest through his tee; I pull my eyes away, embarrassed. Fuck, I have made him feel uncomfortable. I am such a dick! He moves towards me and gently touches my chin, moving my head to his eyes again. Its then that I realise his tee has been removed, but I don't look down, I keep staring into his eyes.

"Its OK, I want you to see them. I'm not ashamed now, and I trust you". He says. "See them, see me."

I step back slowly so that I can see better, and I move my eyes to his chest. His firm chest is covered in marks, not a patch of skin is left untouched. As he slowly turns and I see the same on his back, it dawns on me that this isn't all self harm, this was done  _to_  him as well. He was abused in so many ways, I could never even imagine. As he turns back towards me, he steps closer looking a little nervous.

"Sorry if I disgust you". He says and lowers his head to his feet. "It's my past, but it's there all the same, sorry." Why is he apologising to me?

Shock fills me. "You could never disgust me Emmett." I exclaim as I gently lift his head so our eyes meet again. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help myself and I move my head in closer to his so that our lips are but a few centimetres apart. I force myself to stop; I can't risk pushing him away, not now. He obviously wasn't thinking the same and before I can pull my head back, he has moved closer and our lips are touching. My body tingles as our lips lightly caress each others. I can feel tears on our lips as we kiss, but it takes me a few seconds to realise these are not his, these are my tears! I am crying.

Emmett gently pulls away a few centimetres.

"You're crying? Are you ok?" He asks as he gently takes his finger and catches one of my tears, he looks at it closely.

"I just….I have never been this happy before". I reply. Its then that I realise that I may just be head over heels in love with him. I want to kiss him again, hold him in my arms.

"I never want to see you cry again, you should only ever smile". He says. "I hope you don't mind, but this tear on my finger, I am keeping this one". He then puts his finger in his mouth and gently sucks. As he removes it, he looks at me and smiles, that intoxicating smile, never breaking eye contact. He smiles again then leans in and kisses me again. I try to hold back the tears as we gently embrace each other.

**Emmett**

We kissed! I never expected we would kiss; my whole body is tense in shock. In just one night I have shown him my scars and rather than run for the hills, he stayed, and then he kissed me. Well, I kissed him, but he responded. I am not ashamed of my scars anymore thanks to Esme. She helped me with the shame I felt towards them, the shame that made me start cutting in the first place. She made me proud of my scars, they are a permanent reminder of what I will never see again, of course, proud or not, I won't be rushing to walk around without my top on in public.

I feared the kiss would lead me into my first 'normal' sexual experience, the first that was my choice, nobody else's. I don't just want to fall into bed with a guy, even if it is Carlisle! When I saw the tears fall down his beautiful face, I knew he wouldn't be that way with me, I knew we had connected somehow.

He is smiling at me and I realise that I have been silently lost in thought; again, he must think I am crazy. In order to stop this I say. "I…like you Carlisle, I just…" I want to tell him how much I want him to stay the night, not leave me here alone, just to hold me and make me feel alive. I just don't want to run the risk that he will think I want more than I do. His words interrupt my thoughts.

"Emmett, I don't expect anything from you, I'm not here for sex. I am here because I really like you." His eyes are still red from tears and my heart skips a beat as I look at him. "I will just go home and we can meet up tomorrow, if you like?"

The thought of him leaving makes me panic. "That's just it. I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay. I just….don't want to do anything other than sleep tonight." I look at my feet like a naughty child, only looking up when his laugh meets my ears.

"Em, you know, two men can share a bed without having sex don't you?" He says smiling at me.

Did he just call me Em? Nobody ever called me Em, I have never had a nickname, other than cunt, slut, fucker! This name sends a shudder of delight through me. "You…don't mind?" I ask.

"Mind? Em, I am not a sex machine. Although, I will have to insist on one thing." He says.

I knew it; I was going to have to do something I don't think I can. I feel sick and want to call Esme right away and tell her I am not ready for this, that I need to go back to the clinic.

"All I want is to be able to hold you all night long and have you fall asleep in my arms." He tells me.

I feel myself going a little pink as I say as confidently as I can.

"I am sure I can manage that."

**Carlisle**

I cannot believe I am in bed with him. We lay with his back tucked to my chest as we lay on our sides, my right arm holding him close to me. We are both just in joggers; he let me borrow a spare pair. I hold him tight to me, but not too tight that it may hurt him, and breathe softly into his back. I am trying to control myself, stop myself from getting an erection, but it's proving so difficult that I have to keep thinking unsexy thoughts. The last thing I want to do is scare him off with a boner shoved in his back.

I don't want him feeling that side of me, not yet. I don't want him to know how much I want to kiss every scar on his body and promise I will never hurt him. Promise him that I will always love him, always care for him. I want to drag my tongue up and down his body, giving him that pleasure sensation you get when someone licks you from groin to neck in one single motion. I want to pull his joggers off and gently suck his cock, taking all of him deep into my throat and swallow all he has to give me. I want to make gentle love to him, to go as soft or as hard as he desires, then have him do the same to me, enter me with his cock and show me the love I know he feels for me. I stop my thoughts dead as I feel movement down below. I must not get excited. For now I am happy just being here, with him. Holding him, letting him know that I am here and I won't be leaving him.

We lay there, not talking, just cuddling. I feel our breaths slow to the same rhythm, we breathe as one, slowly, deeply, together. He pulls my arm closer into him like a child hugging a teddy bear, tightening our embrace. I feel our heart beats, beating together now, as one as is our breaths.

I sense his breathing deepen as he enters into slumber. He seems happy as he sleeps, not moving in a restless sleep like so many. I feel my own eyes getting heavy, drawing me into sleep. I try to fight it, refuse to go, I am too happy here with him, protecting him, keeping him safe. Sleep will ruin this all for me! Alas, sleep is winning and it is not long until I too am in the land of nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understand why I had to write what happened to Emmett, so you all knew why he was at the clinic and met Carlisle. The parts had to be in the story and are not here to upset or offend anyone, I wanted you all to see why Emmett tried to end his own life and just saying he was abused wouldn't cut it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. Also huge thanks go out to Mouse555, SarahAH30 & Loopylou992 who have both pre-read and beta'd this for me.


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters, they remain the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Emmett**

I wake, and for the first time in as long as I can remember, I am not screaming or in a cold sweat. I had no nightmares, nothing, just a truly blissful deep sleep. I know why, it's him, he makes me feel safe. His arms are like a shield that will never allow pain to enter into me, however they are not on me so I turn over to return the favour and hold him for a while.

It's then that I am suddenly aware I am alone. I sit bolt upright and take in the room around me. No Carlisle! He is gone! The bastard has left me without so much as a good bye. Anger and tears rise in me, I am so glad I didn't give myself to him if he can't even wait until morning before leaving me, not even waking me to say good bye! I can feel my parents shame on me again, angry that I have managed to scare a guy off. No, I stop this, calming myself, this isn't my parents, and this is the dark within me that I am still learning to control. My parents are not ashamed of me, this I know now.

I look around the room feeling so alone, I pull my knees into my chest and rest my head on them looking at the space where he once laid. It's then I notice a small piece of paper on his pillow, how did I not see this before? I tentatively reach for the paper shaking slightly as if I am reaching to diffuse a bomb. As I open it I see neat handwriting that could only be his. It reads;

_Morning handsome,_

_Sorry if I am not back when you wake. I woke early and wanted to buy us treats for breakfast. I will be back as soon as I can._

_Miss you already._

_C xxxxxxx_

I stare at the note and re read it several times. I cover my eyes with my palms; I am so stupid, how could I have doubted him? I smile to myself happily, he is coming back he hasn't left me.

I look at the clock on my wall, eight forty five; he must have got up early, or just left, what an early bird.

I get up, rush to the bathroom to get a shower and freshen up. I want to make sure I look nice for his return. I can't stop smiling, I feel like the cat that got the cream. I dress in my blue cookie monster T-shirt and jeans. I know, not sexy, but I don't see myself as sexy but I do feel good in this top, and for once I don't put it over a longer top, he doesn't mind seeing my scars.

In the mirror I practise smiling, I want to greet him with the most perfect smile I can, to try and make his heart skip a beat. He will see how confident I can be and he will never want to be apart from me. I laugh at myself and my heart jolts as the buzzer to the flat goes off. I run as fast as I can to the intercom.

"Come in sexy". I say and hit the release button for the door.

I am so excited, too excited and suddenly need to pee. I open my front door for him and run to the loo. I hear him enter as I am washing my hands. I rush out the room into the hall not bothering to dry my hands.

"Hello Sexy". I say and strike my most fanciable smile I could think of. It's then that I freeze, and my smile slowly fades.

"Hello yourself aren't you a hard fucker to find". Uncle Charlie says as he closes the door. I can't move, I am that scared fourteen year old again frozen to the spot as he starts to walk towards me.

**Carlisle**

Man it was hard dragging myself out of his bed this morning. He looked so peaceful sleeping next to me; his gentle little snore was just too cute. I had to stop myself waking him with kisses. I slipped out of bed and quietly got dressed. I want to slip out and buy treats for breakfast, make his face light up again. I find a piece of paper and a pen and write a little note so he knows where I have gone. Before I leave, I very gently kiss his cheek and smile to myself.

I make my way through the streets to a local deli, it's so early that everything is just opening. I am filling my basket with enough croissants and bagels to feed eight Emmett's. I add pain au chocolat to the basket and some strawberries. I know, I have gone mad, but my boy needs spoiling and I see more and more things I want to buy him. Strawberry milk, orange juice, sweets, we are going to get fat and I don't care. I force myself to stop, pay, and leave the deli.

Are flowers too much? Yes they are, so I must buy some. I go to the first florists I see and look around. Roses are a no, no. I don't want him thinking I am throwing my money around and embarrass him. Pink lilies it is. I have always loved them. Roses can be for date two. At the checkout I end up buying a small bear for the flower arrangement, well you can't have flowers without a bear can you? Gay, I know but who cares, that's what we are and I am so excited to see his face.

Its nine AM and I am finally finished. It's about a twenty minute walk back to the flat, but then I think Starbucks, to remind him of our first date. My hands are full but I can manage two drinks on a tray. I go inside and buy two Venti hazelnut latte's and get a carry tray. I slowly make my way back to the flat. It's a slight struggle but it will be worth it to surprise him.

When I finally arrive I check my watch, with difficulty, nine forty five. I wonder if sleepy head is awake yet…I hope not, I want to wake him with kisses.

My luck's in, I don't need to wait very long for someone to exit the flat main doors. A man in his mid forties comes out and holds the door for me.

"Hey there". He says with a wink as he walks off smiling at me. He looks familiar somehow but I don't have time to think from where, I need to get to Em's and spoil him. The lift to the fourth floor seems to take an age, I am so giddy I just can't wait.

I enter onto his floor and his door is ajar. Dammit, he is awake and has left the door open for me. Oh well, I don't think waking him by jumping on him would be a good idea, not with his past. As I enter I call his name. "Em….". I stop myself. Something feels wrong. I am sure that the magazine rack in the hall wasn't on the floor when I left, and I certainly did not move the picture on the wall, it's all lop sided. I put my items on the floor, including the coffee.

"Emmett!" I say with a little too much panic in my voice. There is no reply so I rush into the living room.

I am greeted by a scene that makes the colour fade from my face, making me go slightly weak at the knee. The room resembles a bomb site and the floor is covered in blood. Oh my god Emmett! I see him in the corner lying on his back, mobile in hand. I run to him and slip slightly in the blood falling to my knees at his side. He is completely naked, his clothes a ripped mess around the room. What do I do, what's happened to my lovely Em? I don't want to touch him, to hurt him anymore then he looks to be at the moment. He turns his head so his eyes are locked on mine and I am shocked to see a small smile on his face.

"Y….you…came b….ack". He smiles up at me happily, even though pain causes him to gasp for breath.

"Of course I did, what happened Em?". I say

"Ch….." He tries to say but blood oozes from his mouth. It's then that I realise how I knew the guy in the entrance. Charlie! Fuck me I am so stupid. No, not Emmett. Not now.

I can hear sirens in the distance and can see the numbers 999 on his mobile. My smart and pretty boy. Even in his condition he managed to call for help. I see the knife in the corner, the cause of my pain, covered in blood. I gently lift his head and shoulders off the ground, fearful he may choke on his own blood. He is still smiling at me and I gaze into his eyes. Sirens are getting louder, hurry up I plead to myself. I wipe hair from his face.

"Don't….don't you dare leave me". I sob out to him. He still just smiles but reaches out and holds my hand. I can feel my heart racing faster and faster and I am aware of his slowing down. It's like with each beat that I speed up, I am stealing his, causing them to slow, draining his life from him. Tears flood my eyes and I continue to sob.

"Y…ou, prom…ised…no….t..tears." He says faintly to me. "N…never…c…ry".

I hear paramedics rush into the room towards Emmett, my Emm. They pull me from him, one taking me to the side and the other bending over Emmett checking if he is OK. When I say I am fine the paramedic goes to help his colleague. They surround him asking me questions, ones I cannot answer.

I pull my knees into my chest, rest my head on them folding in on myself and I sob. I can't do anything but sob his name.

"Emmett, Emmett…."

The End...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope you liked my first story. 
> 
> Thanks again to the girls that pre read and beta'd for me, thanks for your help there and thanks to everyone that r&r the story, thank you for all the positive feedback.
> 
> I have now started the sequel, When Doves Cry, please check it out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please do leave me a review. This story is complete and will be three chapters in total. This is my first story so please do be kind.
> 
> Huge thanks go out to Mouse555 & SarahAH30 who have both pre-read and beta'd this for me.


End file.
